callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crossroads (Call of Duty 3)/Transcript
Cutscene Stan Jackowicz: Bohater! Where's Bohater? Joakim Rudinski: In Firefly. He thinks steering mechanism is sticking. It's not. Jackowicz: Hope you're right. We have new orders. We are taking Mount Ormel next. Rudinski: We? So just us? Jackowicz: The Canadians are right behind. Marek Ulan: So just us. Łukasz Kolwalski: What is Mount Ormel anyway? Jackowicz: The Mace. The scene changes to a German defensive position at the crossroads in Le Bourg-St. Leonard, France. There, a German officer tries to call for radio support. German Officer: (someone translate this) As the officer commands his men to go somewhere, one of them is shot in the head from a long distance. The camera then flashes to Pvt. Nichols, who is holding a Springfield. Crossroads Bourg St. Leonard, France 18, 1944 HRS American soldiers run down a path during an artillery barrage. Many soldiers can be heard screaming as the artillery shells throw them into the air. Pvt. Nichols manages to dodge these explosions and seeks refuge in a building with his squad. However, an explosion seals off their only exit. Salvatore Guzzo: There goes our exit! Mike Dixon: Anybody got any flares? Guzzo: Never figured I'd buy it from our own bombs. Dixon: Yeah, they don't call it "friendly fire" for nothing. A bomb strikes the building, putting out the flare. Guzzo: Aw crap! Just then, some friendly soldiers open up a door, freeing Nichols and his squad. Dixon: Nice timing! The soldiers push through many destroyed houses and buildings, clearing them out. Pvt. Nichols then enters a house where a Waffen-SS soldier armed with a Hitler Youth knife comes out of nowhere and attacks him. Nichols fights the attacker briefly before getting pushed through a window. Just as he is about to get stabbed, he pulls the pin on the grenade hanging from the attacker's uniform and kicks him through the same window as the grenade explodes and kills him. Nichols and his squad advance up the road and enter a fortified house. German soldiers block the entrance to the second floor. Guzzo: Blocked. We'll have to find another way. After killing much of the enemy soldiers through a hole in the second floor, the entrance upstairs becomes unblocked. They finish off the remaining Germans and rendezvous near a destroyed wall. Just then, a friendly soldier is killed by enemy fire coming from outside. Dixon is also shot, but survives. Guzzo: Dixon! Dixon's been hit! Get away from the window! Dixon: Dammit! Guzzo: Stupid careless son of a bitch! Alright, stay still. Guzzo: I need a medic ASAP, over! German soldiers take advantage of the situation and advance on the house. The American soldiers take notice, and call them out as Guzzo tries to contact a medic on his radio. Guzzo: Son of a bitch! Can you get him to our position, over?! It looks pretty bad, I don't think we can move him! American Soldier: Hold 'em off! Use that Kraut machine gun if you have to! Pvt. Nichols takes control of an MG42 emplacement on the destroyed wall as he holds off the German counterattack. Guzzo: Medic! He looks pretty bad. He's bleeding out! The medic heals Dixon while the German assault is being repelled. Dixon quickly recovers from his wounds. Medic: Really should get you to a field hospital. Dixon: Fat chance 'a that, Doc. Thanks. Gear up, we're headin' out! The soldiers continue their advance and regroup in a building, where they get shot at by an aircraft gun. Guzzo: Frickin' Krauts have our guns! Dixon: Yeah, not for long, they don't. Dixon: Here's the situation: We're gonna try a pincer move here. One team will advance through those houses. Another'll advance up the street. Team 3 goes through that yard there. Nichols, you take point. Nichols chooses a path, and clears out the German soldiers. Guzzo: Nice work, Nichols! A grenade is tossed to break open a barrier. Dixon: Fire in the hole! The barrier is blown open as the squad advances through a cellar. Dixon: Damp as hell in here. The squad climbs up the stairs to the final battle area, meeting heavy resistance along the way. Dixon: I knew they wouldn't give up this berg that easy! Guzzo: Go around and hit 'em from the left flank! Get moving! Reinforcements in the form of aircraft drop bombs on the German positions, causing them to retreat. Guzzo: They're bugging out! Dixon: They're retreating! And stay out! Dixon: Alright, good work. Fades to black. The level ends. Category:Call of Duty 3 Transcripts